1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an X-ray analysis apparatus, comprising an X-ray source, a wavelength-dispersive system of crystals, an object carrier, and an X-ray detection system. The invention also relates to a crystal monochromator and to a crystal analyzer for such an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray analysis apparatus of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,605. So as to achieve notably a high resolution, the apparatus described therein comprises a dispersive element in the form of a 4-crystal monochromator. For specific applications, for example examination of thin layers, be it imperfect as well as epitaxial layers and the like, the comparatively low radiation intensity of the known 4-crystal monochromators may become objectionable. Increasing the radiation intensity by using a high-intensity radiation source makes the apparatus expensive and substantially limits the service life of the radiation source.